Silver Millennium Training
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: this is a Silver Millennium fic (duh!) and it's AU, it's about Serena's training and features Lita, Haruka, Michiru, and Darien **COMPLETE** please r/r
1. Prologue

Title: Silver Millennium Training   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-Mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Villa/3319   
Rating: G   
Type: Love Story b/w Darian and Serena   
**************************************   
  
This is my first fanfic...SO DON'T KILL ME! Anyways, comments would be greatly   
appreciated. Yes, yes, yes, I know I used the dub names for most of the characters, but   
when I started writing this I knew the characters better that way. Trust me future stories   
will be using the Japanese names. Anyways, that is enough of me blabbering, so read the   
story!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....   
  
**************************************   
  
  
A young girl of 14 years stood in the docking bay of the Royal Airfield staring out the   
windows in front of her. Her eyes were drawn to the familiar presence of Earth. The great   
celestial body had been in her skies since the day she had first looked up. An older woman   
who looked remarkably like the young child approached her from behind and placed a comforting   
hand upon her shoulder. It was time. The young girl sighed audibly and turned. The two pairs   
of eyes looked upon each other with sorrow.   
  
"I'll miss you, Mother."   
  
"And I you. You're in my heart, Serena."   
  
"And you will always be in mine." The two women clasped hands before breaking all tradiations   
and hugged in public. Their pain was evident.   
  
"You'd better go now. You don't want to be late." Queen Serenity said doing her best not to   
cry, but failing miserably as two tears streaked down her beautiful face. Her daughter had   
never been away from her since the day she was born and now she wouldn't see her for six   
years. It had seemed like such a good idea in its initial stages but now....now her heart   
was heavy and her throat ached.   
  
Serena gazed at her mother in silence, trying to remember everything she could, storing it   
away in her memories to console her for the times to come. She kissed her mother's tear-stained   
cheek before whispering good-bye.   
  
Serena boarded the ship that would carry her to Earth slowly, constantly looking back. Finally   
Queen Serenity called out, "Go, Serena! And come back safely!" Serena nodded and ran the rest   
of the way onto the ship. Seconds later the ship blasted off carrying the sole heiress of the   
Moon Kingdom to Earth and her training.   
  
**************************************   
  
Short, sweet, and to the point! Chapter 1 will be longer...maybe...   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Millennium Training   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-Mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Villa/3319   
Rating: G   
Type: Love Story b/w Darian and Serena   
**************************************   
  
I don't really like the four generals so I decided not to use them, I came up with my own   
(YEAH, GO ME!) I like them better, they are nicer! Oh, not all of the characters   
are used in my story, just my favs, except I couldn't figure out a way of putting in Ami   
that made me happy, so she isn't in here . Anyways, that is enough of me blabbering,   
so read the story!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....   
  
**************************************   
  
"Listen up! I'm only going to say this once! This isn't some pampered training camp, you   
aren't the most important person here! You don't have people at your beck and call! We   
aren't here to serve you, we're here to train you! Don't expect any hand-outs! Do you   
understand this?! If you're here that means you are here to join Earth's armies, we don't   
train Princes and Princesses here!"   
  
The new trainees nodded in shock. Most had never been yelled at in their lives. Almost every   
trainee was a pampered, spoiled brat that needed an attitude adjustment before any real work   
could begin.   
  
The head trainer's name was Garath and unbeknownst to the majority of the trainees, he was   
also the head general of Prince Endymoin's personal guards. The Prince had four personal   
guards, all generals; first Garath, next Edmund, then Larak, and lastly Seomen. The four   
generals were the current trainers of Earth's Elite Fighters and would be for six more years.   
Their prince was one of the third year trainees. Somehow, someone had found this out and an   
assasination was attempted; now the four generals were stuck with a six year sentence as they   
put it and their prince would be out in three. As far as Garath and the other generals knew,   
Prince Endymoin and Prince Hermes (graduated the year before) were the only royalty to have   
been training at this camp and were thankful. The four did not relish the idea of training   
some spolied prince or princess.   
  
Serena had heard the head trainer's speech and was slightly surprised at the bluntness of it.   
Already she tired of the speech making. Presently, Edmund was speaking on the sleeping   
arrangments. She wondered idly when they were actually going to train. She couldn't wait to   
have new opponents; her training on the Moon had grown dull after she repeatedly won against   
everyone she fought. Serena looked up in surprise as some unfortunate soul brought up the   
matter of servants again and then proceeded to tune out Edmund's tirade.   
  
Finally the new trainees were allowed to find their bunks and store their belongings. Serena   
barely had time to unpack her gear before the training bell rung. "At last!" she thought and   
adrenaline raced through her body. She hurried onto the training field anxious to begin.   
  
"Today we will see what level of skills you have." Larak told the trainees. All the new   
trainees were told to run around the track until they got tired. Many were unable to make it   
around even once. Serena was not one of them. She had begun just jogging, barely running, when   
another trainee teased her for her slowness. Serena's temper went off and another burst of   
adrenaline slipped into her blood. Now it was a race. Serena and the other girl took off,   
running at their top speeds.   
  
Larak watched the other trainees fall behind the two girls and soon they were the only ones   
remaining on the track. Larak glanced at his watch, when they passed the ten minute marker,   
he called a halt. The girls stopped and regarded each other in silence. One of the girls was   
very tall and had her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached just beyond her   
shoulders. She was wearing green shorts that matched the green in her eyes, a loose black   
shirt, and black ankle boots. The other girl was considerably shorter and had her blond hair   
pulled back in a french braid that fell well beyond her hips and almost to her knees. She was   
wearing blue shorts, a white loose shirt, and red calf-length boots. Suddenly they both grinned   
and shook hands.   
  
"Name's Lita."   
  
"I'm Serena."   
  
Next the trainees were taken to the camp's obstacle course. They would be timed and graded.   
Larak was now very much interested in how well the two girls would do. 'Lita and Serena, I'm   
going to have to remember that.' he thought. He signaled the race to begin.   
  
Lita and Serena were leading the pack. Both flew over the hurdles and raced up the ropes of   
the Wall. Lita reached the top first and instead of continuing like he thought she would, she   
turned. Serena was only a few feet below her and she crouched down. When Serena was in reach,   
Lita held out her hand. Larak was surprised as he watched Lita help Serena over the top; a   
bond had already formed between the two. He watched them run through the tower and into the   
maze. Serena led Lita through the maze never once hitting a dead-end. They both know their   
weakness and strengths and have formed a team to win. Larak realized amazed; he'd never heard   
of, much less seen, a team formed so fast.   
  
Lita and Serena finished first and in record breaking time. They had managed to run the   
obstical course in less than ten minutes on their first try. Before that, the top score for   
beginers was 0:15:04 and that was Prince Endymoin and his friend, Jeffery, whom he'd trained   
with since childhood. The last of the trainees straggled in at 0:47:02. Most of the trainees   
were sweating and breathing heavy. Serena and Lita had barely broken out in a sweat and their   
breathing had been only slightly hurried when they finished the obstacle course.   
  
The trainees had arrived at 8:00 AM and the time now read 1:00 PM. Larak sent them all to   
lunch and told them to be back at the training field by 1:15 PM. Lita and Serena followed   
their fellow classmates to the mess hall. Both got large meals and scarfed them down quickly   
not really caring what they were eating in their hunger.   
  
Edmund would be taking over the new class for the afternoon section and spoke with Larak for   
his inital impressions. Larak told him in no uncertain terms that the majority of the class   
was awful. Out of 100 only 15 had average endurance and the rest were so poor that it had   
taken them the better half of an hour to finish the obstical course. Edmund was depressed by   
this accounting.   
  
"However," Larak said and smiled, "there are two trainees that have very much impressed me."   
  
"What do they look like? What can they do?" Edmund asked as hope returned.   
  
"Trust me, you'll know who they are." Larak said and walked away laughing.   
  
**************************************   
So how was that? E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Silver Millennium Training   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-Mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Villa/3319   
Rating: G   
Type: Love Story b/w Darian and Serena   
**************************************   
  
I absolutly adore Haruka, so of course she will be featured in the story. Who would have it   
any other way? I picked an intersting way of introducing Mamoru, don't you think? Oops! I   
let the cat out of the bag! Yep! This is his entrance into the story! Anyways, that is   
enough of me blabbering, so read the story!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....   
  
**************************************   
  
  
Lita and Serena were the first onto the training field after lunch; by 1:15 everyone had   
returned and the trainees were now under the direction of Edmund. Edmund took them to the   
camp's training pool. First they would be timed on how long they could hold their breath   
under water, then they would be timed on how long it took them to swim the length of the   
pool and back, finally they would be allowed to relax in the pool for 30 minutes.   
  
Edmund looked around at the trainees for the two Larak had spoken of. He was looking for some   
muscular men, because it was rare that women had much endurance in the first year class. He   
barely glanced at Lita and Serena before moving on in his search. He told the trainees to   
get in the water and be ready for his signal. Serena and Lita went to the center of the pool   
with complete confidence. Most everyone else stayed by the edge so they could hang on the wall.   
With Serena and Lita were seven other trainees who had confidence in their water abilities.   
Edmund thought that the two Larak spoke of must be in the center grouping and watched that   
group as he signaled the class underwater.   
  
The pool was 20ft deep. Lita and Serena both kept their eyes open when they went under so   
Lita saw Serena motion her down towards the bottom. Lita grinned and they swam down farther.   
They both stopped at about 10ft under and looked up. They had already been under water for 30   
seconds and the center group had come up gasping for air and moved to the sides. Only Serena   
and Lita were in the center and unknowingly the only ones left under the water.   
  
Edmund had looked away from the pool in disgust as every trainee came up for air in about 20   
seconds. The trainees were told to get out of the water and line up at the end of the pool.   
Edmund was still turned away when he heard someone shout, "Hey, I think those two are   
drowning!" Edmund spun around and looked into the pool. Sure enough their were two figures   
underwater in the center of the pool. He and some of the staff raced to the side of the pool   
and were about to jump in, when the two figures moved in a race to get to the top. Both came   
up gasping for air and laughing. Edmund glanced at his watch. They had been under for almost   
a minute. The two figures looked around and saw everyone was out of the pool and quickly swam   
to the side and got out. Edmund was surprised to see two girls emerge from the water.   
  
The two girls were at the back of the line now, so Edmund signaled the trainees to begin. It   
seemed like each new group went slower across than the last. The fastest time so far was   
0:22:46 and Edmund didn't even want to think about the slowest time. The two girls were the   
odd men out and would be swimmng by themselves. Edmund gestured for them to get ready and   
then started the clock and the two dived in. Edmund's mouth almost dropped open in shock.   
Both girls had very powerful strokes and were already at the end of the pool in six minutes.   
They both slapped the edge of the pool at the same time, 0:13:07. These were the two Larak   
spoke of Edmund realized. Here he had been looking for a pair of guys and instead he should   
have been looking for a pair of girls who looked deceptively fragile, well, one of them did.   
  
For the thirty free minutes in the pool, Lita and Serena water wrestled and generally goofed   
off. They had already become fast friends during the waiting period after the obstacle course.   
They told each other of their families, leaving out certain parts of course, and of their   
homes. Serena and Lita were the only trainees moving around in the pool; everyone else was   
hanging on to the sides or just floating.   
  
This section of the training was usually the longest and the time now read 6:15 PM. The   
trainees were sent to dinner and told to return to the training field at 6:45 PM.   
  
From 7:00 PM to 9:00 PM Garath would be in charge of the new trainees. During the dinner   
meal, he quizzed Larak and Edmund on the newbies. Both told him that everyone of them was   
bad except two, but wouldn't say anything more than that. Garath was irritated with his   
friends for this. He didn't even know what these two looked like and he had really wanted to   
know before he took them on the training field.   
  
For the last part of the training day, Garath would pit the newbies up against the third year   
students. He hoped that the two Larak and Edmund spoke of received his two best students from   
that class, Prince Endymoin and Jeffery. Garath informed the newbies that they would be   
fighting the third year students. Shock met this announcement and didn't disapear until well   
after the pairings began to be announced.   
  
Serena and Lita looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be so much fun! their eyes   
told each other. "Lita Kino will be paired with Jeffery Shido...........Serena Tsukino will be   
paired with Darian Chiba" Garath called out. He had reached the end of the list and the pairs   
separated onto different areas of the field. Darian and Jeffery approached Lita and Serena and   
handed each a sword. Then Darian and Jeffery drew their swords and looked at their opponents.   
Darian was attracted to the little slip of a girl in front of him and it sparked his temper.   
She had long legs showed off to an advantage by the short blue shorts she was wearing. Her   
white shirt was still wet and clung to her body like a second skin. "Don't expect me to go   
easy on you," he taunted.   
  
Serena found herself attracted to the young man in front of her. His blue eyes were accented   
by his black hair and seemed to see straight into her. She was irritated by his attitude and   
her attraction for him. She did her best to cool her rapidly rising temper but failed, and   
with failure came a brilliant idea. She did her best to look frightened by what he said and   
purposely jumped and dropped her sword when Lita and Jeffery swords clashed together. She   
picked it up immediately and held it wrong on purpose. Darian rolled his eyes and easily   
knocked the sword out of her hands. She picked it back up, holding it wrong again, and   
stumbled backwards.   
  
Garath happened to glance over and saw what he thought was a frightened, inexperienced girl.   
He shook his head, he only hoped the girl survived the pairing. Darian couldn't believe how   
bad the whisp of a girl held her sword. Well, he wasn't suppose to tell her what she was doing   
wrong, yet, that would come later. Garath continued to watch them and soon felt so sorry for   
the girl he was tempted to break up the fight when he saw her stance and sword grip change and   
Darian fall to the ground. Darian looked up in shock, the girl was laughing and his temper   
went through the roof.   
  
"Never underestimate your opponent." she taunted.   
  
"One trick doesn't consitute a worthy opponent." Darian countered as he stood. The fight began   
again for real this time. Garath soon realized that the girl was one of the two that Larak and   
Edmund had spoken of. He knew the second trainee was the girl fighting Jeffery. He had paired   
up the best of the two classes together and hadn't even realized it. Their fights were the   
only ones still going on.   
  
Serena had been watching Lita fight as well as fighting Darian. Lita tripped over a rock and   
Serena smashed Darian's blade away from her with such force Darian fell to one knee and raced   
to Lita in time to block Jeffery's next attack. Lita recovered in time to see Darian start for   
Serena.   
  
"Serena! Watch out!" she shouted. Thanks to Lita's timely warning she blocked Darian's attack   
too. Lita jumped back in the fight and now it was two on two. Garath was surprised and knew   
his mouth must have dropped open in shock when Serena raced to Lita's aid. The fight was in a   
stalemate so he called a halt. Serena and Lita turned to each other to inspect wounds much the   
same as Darian and Jeffery were doing. Garath was now amused with his friends. 'These two are   
definitely worth watching,' he thought   
  
Everyone was sent off to bed and lights out was at 9:15 PM. Serena waited until 9:30 PM before   
getting back up and returning to the training field. Her mother had told her to wait on the   
training field after lights out. She would meet her secret trainers then. Her physical powers   
weren't the only ones that needed to be trained.   
  
"You are finally here, my kitten."   
  
Serena turned around to face the one who had spoken. "Haruka!" she said joyfully and hugged   
her friend. "I wondered where you and Michiru disappeared to." she said laughing. "You both   
are four years, right?"   
  
Haruka nodded. "We are to see to your training."   
  
"Princess, you have grown so much!" Michiru said as she approached.   
  
"Michiru, you know I don't like it when you call me that! Besides, you both are only four   
years older than me and with the way you talk, I sound like I'm 4 and your 40, instead of 14   
and 18!" Serena said laughing at the expression on Michiru's face. Haruka was laughing too   
and Michiru regarded both before also laughing.   
  
"Shall we begin? Transform into Sailor Moon." Michiru said.   
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"   
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
Sailors Neptune and Uranus trained their young charge until midnight before stopping her.   
"You must sleep now, Serena. Every night we will train you." Sailor Uranus told the exhausted   
girl and powered down and Sailor Neptune followed suit.   
  
Sailor Moon powered down and hugged her two friends. They were the only other princesses she   
had ever met and loved both of them dearly. The three returned to their bunks and Serena soon   
fell into a deep dream-filled sleep. She thought she would have dreamed of home but instead   
she found herself dreaming of a man with dark black hair and startling blue eyes.   
  
**************************************   
So how was that? E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
It was a little bit longer! You have to admit it! I don't know maybe I am just a person who   
writes really small chapters or maybe not! who knows I might   
just have an unbelievably long chapter next time. Is that a prediction of things to come???   
  
I want to thank everyone who has e-mailed me so far! I also want to thank Andrea for posting   
my story! Thanks everyone!   
  
Also, after recieving e-mails wondering if I am gal or guy, I am happy to inform you that   
'Artemis Luna Diana' is a girl! Yea!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Silver Millennium Training   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-Mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Villa/3319   
Rating: G   
Type: Love Story b/w Darian and Serena   
**************************************   
  
I have decided that Usagi-chan should be smart in this, not too smart of course, otherwise   
she would be completely out of character in my opinion. And what would the Silver Millennium   
be without a ball, eh? I couldn't resist! Even though it is probably a tired scene, I just   
had to include it. I defenitly know that someone either injured or depressed is probably   
tired too, but GET OVER IT! It is a great idea for my story! Anyways, that is enough of me   
blabbering, so read the story!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....   
  
**************************************   
  
  
The trainees were awake and eating by 6:00 AM. At 6:30 AM, the first years were taken inside   
a large building and seperated into five groups of twenty. Each group was taken into a   
classroom. Seomen was the professor of the group with the highest level of education. Lita and   
Serena were in that group.   
  
Garath had told Seomen of Serena and Lita so he would be better prepared. Sure enough the two   
were in the top five of his students, Lita in second and Serena in fourth. From 6:30 AM until   
10:00 AM, the first years were taught by Seomen and his assistants. They were then ushered   
outside to Larak's care, and yesterday's schedule picked back up. Every day, it was the same   
routine. Larak and Edmund would give them new things to do, but Garath never did. Every day   
they fought the third year students, and everyday Serena found herself opposite Darian. She   
couldn't believe how handsome he was and how much of a conceited jerk.   
  
Serena and Lita were inseparable and at the top of their class. Serena's secret training was   
also going extremely well. Soon the first year of training was over and the graduating class   
was giving a ball. The ball would also include Earth's royalty.   
  
Serena and Lita were eating lunch when Larak approached them. "I have letters for both of   
you." he said, "to Lita from Jupiter, and to Serena from...the Moon." he looked at them both   
expecting explinations.   
  
"My grandmother lives on the Moon." Serena said quickly.   
  
"My aunt lives on Jupiter." Lita said a split second later.   
  
Larak frowned; he knew there was much more to it than they had said. However, he knew it   
would be useless to try and worm out the information from them and left.   
  
"I should go and read this." they both said simultaneously. "I'll see you later, then." Lita   
said as they stood and left the room to read their letters.   
  
**************************************   
  
My Dear Serena -   
  
How are you, my daughter? I know this letter must come as a shock, but   
I forgot to tell you something before you left. I heard of the ball that the   
six year class is giving. Anytime that Earth's royalty will attend a ball that   
you as a trainee are invited to, you must go as the Moon Princess. Haruka   
and Michiru will be there as Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune. I'm so   
sorry for the shortness of this letter. You are in my heart.   
  
Queen Serenity   
  
"And you will always be in mine." she whispered and a single tear rolled down her cheek.   
"I miss you so much, Mother."   
  
**************************************   
  
The day of the ball approached steadily and many of the girls were sighing in anticipation of   
possibly meeting Prince Endymion. Serena was not looking forward to it. She had heard all the   
rumors as well as hearing her mother speak of the possibility of her marrying Prince Endymion.   
She was constantly asked what dress she would be wearing and how she would do her hair. She   
knew Lita was getting asked the same questions, so it wasn't that bad. Both told no one   
including each other what they would wear. Serena had asked Lita if she was looking forward   
to the ball and Lita had said a definite no.   
  
Serena worried that her friend would figure out who she was and blow her cover. Little did she   
know that Lita was worried about the same thing. Lita's letter had told her to appear as   
Princess Jupiter to the ball. Both were filled with dread of the coming night. Haruka and   
Michiru had done their best to cheer Serena up, but had failed.   
  
Finally the ball arrived.   
  
Serena met Haruka and Michiru in the empty school building. Everyone had already left to go   
to the ball and they were the only ones still remaining. Haruka and Michiru withdrew their   
power sticks and Serena took out the Silver Crystal. Each concentrated on their power   
stick/crystal and soon three princesses were standing where three trainees had been.   
  
"How many people will be at the ball?" Serena asked.   
  
"Of the six year class: 67, of the five year class: 13, of the four year class: 6, of the   
three year class: 22, of the two year class: 9, of the one year class: 44. Making the total   
of trainees 161." Haruka said gently.   
  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief. With the way everyone had seemed so excited she had thought   
all 600 trainees would be there. "Let's go, then." she said and smiled.   
  
Serena was relieved to have her hair back in the familiar buns instead of the tight french   
braid she'd been forced to wear. The Moon's symbol was back on her forehead and Haruka and   
Michiru's symbols were back as well. She'd never realized how comforting her true appearance   
was.   
  
**************************************   
  
They were the last to reach the ball. Prince Endymoin and his family had already been   
introduced as had the unexpected Princess Jupiter. The announcer jumped up in shock when he   
saw who was coming in. He cut the music abruptly and everyone turned to the door.   
  
"Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune are accompanying........Princess Serenity of the Moon   
Kingdom." he managed to say before collapsing into his chair.   
  
Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the room. All of Earth's royalty stood up from their   
thrones when they entered the room. A path was cleared for her. Serena began walking towards   
the thrones with Haruka and Michiru three steps behind her. As they passed, the people bowed   
low. Serena reached the end of the path and looked up at King Alexander and Queen Lemina of   
Earth. She had met them both when she was nine and they looked the same to her. She gave a   
shallow curtsy before smiling at them. The King bowed and the Queen curtsied before also   
smiling.   
  
"It has been a long time, Your Majesties." Serena said breaking the silence.   
  
"How have you been, my dear?" Queen Lemina asked.   
  
"Very well, and you?"   
  
"As well as I can be. You've never met my son, have you?"   
  
"No, Your Majesty, I have not."   
  
Queen Lemina motioned for her son to approach. Serena was amazed at how handsome he was. The   
only person who could possibly compete with him would be Darian. "Princess Serenity, my son,   
Prince Endymion."   
  
Prince Endymion was surprised at how beautiful and how tiny Princess Serenity was. He bowed as   
she curtsied. He looked up to see his mother gesture for the music to begin. "A dance for the   
Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon." she called out.   
  
Darian led Serena onto the floor and they began to dance. For their first dance, they were the   
only ones on the floor. Haruka and Michiru spoke with the King and Queen while Serena danced.   
The couple danced gracefully, but in silence. When the dance ended, Darian kissed Serena's   
hand before leading her back to Haruka and Michiru. Darian was immediately called upon to   
dance with another young woman, giving Serena time to draw Haruka and Michiru away from the   
King and Queen.   
  
Serena spoke with them quickly and ordered them to not allow anyone to dance with her. They   
both looked at her in shock. "What about Prince Endymoin, King Alexander, and Prince Hermes?"   
Haruka asked. Serena looked pained before saying that she'd dance with them. Throughout the   
night Haruka and Michiru kept Serena away from the men of the ball, she danced twice more with   
Prince Endymoin, once with King Alexander, and begged off from Prince Hermes. Serena also met   
Princess Jupiter and thought she looked very familiar. In the late hours of the ball, Serena   
told Haruka and Michiru that she wished to go outside. When they started to accompany her she   
stopped them, she wanted to be alone. Serena walked silently outside in the gardens of the   
palace. She heard someone coming up behind her and turned. A strange looking man was rapidly   
approaching; he wore dirty clothing and carried a long sword.   
  
"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Serena cried out. The man didn't stop. "Who are you?" Serena   
received no answer. Soon he would be close enough to stab her if he wanted to. Serena turned   
and ran. She could hear him following her.   
  
Darian felt fear. He knew it wasn't his he felt, but someone elses. He stopped dancing and ran   
out into the gardens. He saw Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus searching for Princess   
Serenity and knew whose fear he felt. He raced by them not saying a word. Haruka and Michiru   
looked at each other and nodded. "He knows where she is, and that she's in danger." Michiru   
whispered.   
  
"Then we were right." Haruka said slowly. "They are connected."   
  
Darian heard someone running towards him and stopped. Serena ran right into his arms. She   
screamed and looked up. "There's someone coming!" she said as soon as she recognized him.   
Darian pushed her behind him and reached for his sword. The man came upon them only seconds   
after Darian drew his sword. The man skidded to a stop.   
  
"Who are you?" Darian asked angrily.   
  
The man ran towards him still not answering. They began to fight, Darian won easily enough,   
but unfortunately the man purposely impailed himself on Darian's sword. He would give no   
answers.   
  
Darian looked behind him to see Serena with one hand covering her mouth and a glassy look in   
her eyes. For the first time in her life, Serena fainted.   
  
Serena woke slowly. She felt herself floating gently through the air and sighed. She thought   
she was being placed onto a bed of clouds and opened her eyes. Prince Endymoin was still   
holding her when their eyes met. Serena blushed slightly before murmering thank you. He let   
go of her and backed away slightly. Serena wished he was still holding her. 'What? Why would I   
want him to hold me? I don't even know him!'   
  
"Are you okay now?" he asked gently.   
  
"What happened?" she asked puzzeled.   
  
"You fainted, Princess." Haruka said with humor laced into her voice.   
  
Serena turned to face her. "I've never fainted before......"   
  
"Did you know the man that was after you?" Michiru asked.   
  
"What man......oh." Serena's memories flooded back and with it came panic. "How did he know I   
would be here? Who was he? Who sent him? What did he want?!" Serena cried out hysterically.   
Haruka rushed to her side pushing Darian out of the way. She held Serena as she cried out her   
fears. "Haruka, how did he know?" Serena asked not realizing that she had just told Prince   
Endymion Haruka's name, but he didn't notice and Haruka's idenity remained a secret.   
  
"I don't know, my kitten, I don't know." Haruka said depressed. 'How did someone find out? This   
isn't just a coinceidence.' She turned to her lover, "Michiru? What should we do?"   
  
Michiru looked at her with sad eyes. "Should we tell the Queen?" Michiru turned to Darian,   
"Prince Endymoin can you keep this from leaking out through the palace?"   
  
Darian looked from Princess Neptune to Princess Serenity and back again. He nodded. "Where is   
she staying? Her guards need to be increased." Darian's temper sparked, "Where were you when   
she walked outside?!" he asked a startled Michiru.   
  
"It was her choice, we can not disobey an order from our Princess." Haruka said standing. "We   
can not tell you where she is staying." she looked down at the now sleeping princess, "We   
thought we hid her well.....her safety is of the utmost importance to us. We will guard her."   
  
Darian couldn't help but be skeptical, "Two inexperienced princess are going to protect her?"   
  
"We are not inexperienced!" Haruka said hotly.   
  
"We must be leaving now." Michiru said calmly. Haruka nodded and picked up Serena.   
  
Prince Endymoin's temper exploded. "Why don't you just leave her here tonight, at least let   
her rest!"   
  
Haruka and Michiru turned to study him. "We can not." Michiru said simply and they walked   
through the door carrying the most beautiful woman Darian had ever seen.   
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Darian mumbled crossly.   
  
**************************************   
  
Serena plunged herself into her training. Why didn't I do something? I just ran. Her confidence   
was shattered. Darian beat her everytime they fought and didn't understand what was wrong with   
her. Anytime someone tried to ask her what happened, she just crawled deeper into her shell.   
She wouldn't talk to Lita and barely said anything to Haruka and Michiru. Everyday she looked   
worse, she was wasting away and no one knew what to do.   
  
Darian knew how much Serena hated him, and he knew how much she got on his nerves, but this   
was too much. She was barely holding her sword, with one tap he could send it flying out of   
her hands. Darian had enough of this dispirited creature that had taken the place of his   
firebrand. 'His? Yeah, his!' Darian knocked her sword out of her hands and dropped his. He   
grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the training field. Garath saw the whole thing, but   
said nothing. He too had noticed Serena's behavior.   
  
Serena was surprised at Darian's behavior. She would have tried to pull away but she just   
didn't have the energy to fight anymore. She let Darian drag her through the school building   
and out the back into the woods. It was called the Illusion Forest and considered haunted.   
Serena was now getting scared. 'What was Darian going to do with her? Was he the one who knew   
her identity and sent that man after her?'   
  
Darian felt Serena's fear, but said nothing. Soon they reached Darian's destination. It was a   
small cottage in the woods. The area was well kept and looked homey instead of spooky. He took   
her inside and pushed her into one of the chairs in the kitchen. He ran a glass of water and   
handed it to her.   
  
Serena sipped a little of the water before looking up at Darian. 'What was he going to do to   
her?'   
  
"I'm not going to murder you, Serena."   
  
"Why did you bring me here?"   
  
"What's wrong, Serena? Why are you so downhearted?"   
  
"It's nothing that concerns you." Serena whispered as two tears slipped out.   
  
"Serena, please don't cry." Darian kelt down in front of her. "Please tell me what happened."   
  
"I ran away, Darian. I always bragged about my abilities, and I ran away!" Serena began to cry   
whole-heartedly. Darian stood and picked her up. He carried her sobbing form to the couch in   
the living room and sat down with her in his lap. She held onto his shirt, her hands clenching   
and unclenching. Darian could do nothing but whisper nonsense words to her and stroke her hair.   
Soon Serena began to quiet. "Thank you, Darian." she whispered hoarsely keeping her face   
buried in his shirt.   
  
"Can you tell me what happened to you?"   
  
"No, I can't." Serena wanted to start crying again. He was being so kind and she wanted to   
tell him everything, but....... "I just can't."   
  
Darian did his best not to be upset that she couldn't trust him. "When you're ready to tell me,   
I'll be here for you." Serena looked up at him, he was smiling at her. Even with her eyes still   
red from tears, Darian thought she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.   
  
**************************************   
So how was that? E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
The story is coming along smoothly, don't you think?This chapter was longer, yes? That is   
the only complaint I have been getting, I'm completely proud of myself, you all have given me   
such an ego boost! My head is so big that I can barely keep it on my neck!   
  
Thanks to everyone who has e-mailed me! Thanks to Andrea for posting the story! Thanks to my   
legion of fans...I know you are out there somewhere! Thanks everyone!   
  
This is shameless self-promotion, but I BEG YOU VIST MY SITE!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Silver Millennium Training   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-Mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Villa/3319   
Rating: G   
Type: Love Story b/w Darian and Serena   
**************************************   
  
THE END IS NEAR! I'm not going to let out any secrets this time...hahahaha...Anyways, that   
is enough of me blabbering, so read the story!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....   
  
**************************************   
  
Over the course of the next three years, Darian earned Serena's respect. Sure he was a   
conceited jerk, but he was a nice conceited jerk.......and she would miss him. He had managed   
to do what no one else had. He had given her back her confidence and Serena was afraid she   
was giving him her heart. The Moon Princess would never be allowed to wed a common man.   
  
Serena attended every function she was required to, but found herself being constantly   
surrounded by Haruka, Michiru, and Prince Endymoin. She wondered why he felt he should look   
out for her. She would probably end up marrying him and he was a nice man but.......Darian.   
He would be leaving in three days and she would never see him again. The ball would be held   
the night before he left and she wouldn't even be able to dance with him. She would be   
Princess Serenity and Princess Serenity did not dance with common men. Serena sighed. In three   
more years she would return to her life on the Moon and should forget Darian even existed.   
  
Serena found she could no longer relax and decided to go walking. She walked through the   
Illusion Forest to the cottage Darian had taken her to that night. She had often found herself   
walking to it, but had never returned there with Darian. Serena stood silently staring at the   
peaceful place.   
  
That was how Darian found her when he was trying to walk off his frustrations. He was worried.   
He would be graduating and that meant he would be leaving. He'd be leaving Serena. How had he   
come to care so much for her? I know she doesn't hate me, but I doubt she likes me...much less   
loves me. He shouldn't be even thinking about it, Princes do not wed common women. She is so   
beautiful and so full of life.   
  
Serena turned, she knew he was behind her, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She   
smiled at him as he walked towards her. "Hi, Darian." she said softly.   
  
"Hi, Serena. What are you doing way out here?"   
  
"Walking away my worries........well, trying to. What about you?"   
  
"Yeah, me too. Mind if I walk with you?"   
  
"Not at all."   
  
The two walked silently through the woods, both deep in thought. Finally Serena couldn't stand   
it anymore and she stopped. When Darian turned to face her, she whispered, "I'll miss you,   
Darian."   
  
Darian drew her into his arms and held her. "I'll miss you too."   
  
"I'll never see you again." Serena said as a tear slipped down her cheek.   
  
"I know." He didn't know why he did it, but he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was   
unbearably sweet and far too short for either of them. They stood in the forest holding each   
other for a long time before Darian finally walked her back to her bunk house. Serena turned   
and looked at him trying to remember this moment in its entirety. She stood on tip-toes and   
kissed him. "Good-bye." she whispered and entered.   
  
Serena closed the door behind her and whispered, "You're in my heart." She layed down on her   
bed, and cried. Lita came in soon after and held her friend while she poured out her woes.   
Lita tried to tell her she would see him again, after all they were joining the same army, but   
it only seemed to make her more upset. Serena cried herself to sleep in Lita's arms.   
  
**************************************   
  
The day of the ball dawned, and Serena slipped into the empty school building alone for the   
first time. Haruka and Michiru's last year and been the year before and now she would meet   
them at the ball. Serena slipped inside what she thought was an empty classroom and pulled out   
the Silver Crystal. She concentrated on the crystal and soon Princess Serenity stood in her   
place.   
  
"Serena? You are Princess Serenity?" Serena looked up in shock. Lita was standing in the room   
with her. Lita started laughing.   
  
"Lita, you can't tell anyone! And stop laughing!"   
  
"Princess, calm down." Lita said trying to stop her laughter. Lita reached into her pocket and   
pulled something out. Serena couldn't tell what she was holding. Lita concentrated on it and   
soon in place of Lita was Princess Jupiter. Serena's mouth dropped open in shock. Lita grinned   
at her and then Serena started laughing.   
  
"Serena, you can't tell anyone! And stop laughing!" Lita said mocking her and Serena's   
laughter got even more out of control. The two walked from the building laughing like a pair   
of hyenas.   
  
Thankfully, this year's ball was as uneventful as the last. Serena danced with Prince Endymoin   
twice before slipping away to speak with Lita. She quickly made introductions to Haruka and   
Michiru and the four spent most of the night speaking of Serena and Lita's training.   
  
Serena didn't see Darian before he truly left and found herself depressed once more. Lita soon   
managed to chase away her low spirits and training began again. Serena's final three years   
zipped by and she found herself packing her belongings and preparing for her final ball as a   
trainee.   
  
Serena and Lita got talked into coordinating the ball and were actually pleased with the job.   
Serena remarked that she hadn't planned a ball in six years and had been feeling rusty. Lita   
just complained about the chef until she said she'd had enough and would take charge of the   
cooking herself.   
  
Serena was worried that someone would need them during the ball and wouldn't be able to find   
them, or even worse would figure out who they were. Serena didn't want Darian to ever know who   
she really was, her idenity just had to last one more night. It just had to.   
  
Serena and Lita arrived at the ball as themselves to oversee the last minute preparations. As   
soon as they could slip away, they went into the gardens. Afte making sure no one was around,   
they transformed into Princess Serenity and Princess Jupiter. They slipped back into the ball   
to be announced. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Earth's royalty was announced as was   
Prince Hermes of Mercury and Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune. Serena and Lita breathed a   
sigh of relief. They should have waited just a little bit longer.   
  
Serena was dancing with Prince Hermes when there was a loud crash above her. She looked up to   
see the glass roof come falling down towards her. The dancers quickly scattered and the glass   
fell harmlessly to the floor. Everyone looked up to see a ring of men and women standing on   
what remained of the roof.   
  
"Give us Princess Serenity, and we will spare your miserable lives." the leader said.   
  
Serena gasped in shock, she'd heard that voice before. Apparently she wasn't the only one when   
she saw the rage on Prince Hermes's face. Prince Endymoin stepped into view. "We will never   
let you take Princess Serenity, Jeffery!"   
  
Serena wondered how Prince Endymoin knew Jeffery's name. She turned to Prince Hermes, "These   
people need to be evacuated." Prince Hermes nodded and started sending people out of the room.   
Jeffery said nothing as the room was cleared of the innocent bystanders.   
  
Princess Serenity, Princess Jupiter, Princess Neptune, and Princess Uranus were asked to leave   
the room and all four refused. Prince Hermes couldn't get them to leave by himself and he   
couldn't distract Prince Endymoin who was currently having a stare down with Jeffery. The only   
people left in the room were the four princess and the two princes. Five stood against the   
many on the roof. The four princess stood in the center of the room, Serena carefully hidden   
in the middle. Prince Endymoin and Prince Hermes stood close to them, the tension was so thick   
you could cut it with a knife. And then the attack began.   
  
Five people dropped from the roof and approached the circle of defenders. Darian took three   
and Hermes took the remaining two. All five were easily disposed of. The next set of five   
dropped, stronger than the last. Darian was forced to take on three again. It was harder for   
him to rid himself of them. Serena knew that Darian and Hermes would be unable to defend them   
from all of the attackers. She looked Haruka in the eye and told her to get four swords.   
Haruka hesitated a split second before nodding and leaving the inner circle. She ran to the   
walls of the room and yanked down four swords off the wall. She brought them back to the   
center and handed them to her friends. Darian looked back to see the four princesses holding   
swords.   
  
"What are you doing?" he practically shouted.   
  
"Trust us." Serena said quietly.   
  
"Since you seem to have aquired more fighters, I'll send you more attackers!" Jeffery called   
down laughing. The next group consisted of 20 attackers, stronger than the last groups put   
together. Jeffery was trying to wear them down before sending in his best people to finish   
them off. Serena and the girls finished off their chosen attackers much to the surprise of   
Prince Endymoin and Prince Hermes. Darian could have sworn he'd seen someone else fight the   
same way as Princess Serenity fought, but that couldn't be true, her style was too unique.   
Still it nagged at him as he fought. The attackers were coming in waves now. 'How on Earth did   
he manage to get so many of his people into the palace, much less onto the roof?!' Darian   
wondered.   
  
Serena fought with all of her abilities as a normal fighter and it just wasn't enough. She was   
rapidly loosing strength. She looked around, Haruka, Michiru, and Lita were also loosing   
strength. Prince Endymoin was suffering from a wounded arm and Hermes sword arm had been   
slashed and he was having to defend himself with his other arm, completely on the defensive.   
  
Lita looked up trying to find Serena in the press of bodies in the room. Serena stood silently   
no longer fighting. She looked up to see Jeffery staring intently at the motionless Serena.   
Jeffery called a halt of the attack. Lita looked back at Serena, she was staring up at Jeffery.   
'What is she doing?!'   
  
"You can end this, Princess Serenity, come with me." Jeffery said staring into her eyes.   
Serena stood staring at him for a moment in silence.   
  
Lita couldn't figure out what was going on. "Serena! What are you doing?!" she shouted.   
  
'Serena?!' Darian looked at Princess Serenity in shock, completely dumb-founded.   
  
Serena broke eye contact with Jeffery and her eyes met Lita's. "Thanks, Lita." she said and   
grinned. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!"   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
Everyone watched in silent awe as the four princesses transformed into Sailors Moon, Jupiter,   
Neptune, and Uranus. "You've picked the wrong people to mess with, Jeffery!" Sailor Jupiter   
yelled.   
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"   
  
The three attacks spiraled through the room, destroying most of the attackers. Jeffery screamed   
in rage and dropped down. Prince Hermes was passed out against a wall, useless to the   
defenders. Prince Endymoin was not in top condition but still a threat. Then there were the   
four girls. "I never knew the princesses were the Sailor Scouts. I should have payed attention   
to the similarities." Jeffery said amused with himself. He turned to Sailor Moon, "Did you   
enjoy the present I sent you for your first ball here?"   
  
Prince Endymoin became in enraged. "It was you! All this time we were looking outside when we   
should have been looking in! We searched for you for years and you always managed to conceal   
your idenity. I should have seen it!"   
  
"But you didn't," Jeffery said cheerfully, "You know what they say, you only see what you want   
to see. You didn't recognize your dear Serena was Princess Serenity did you......Darian."   
  
Serena turned to Prince Endymoin in shock. She'd noticed the similarities the first night at   
the ball but she'd brushed them off. "Darian?" she breathed. They stood in silence trying to   
accept this. Serena looked down at the floor and then back up at him. "Darian?" she said   
again. Tears began to fall, and Darian rushed to her. She met him halfway.   
  
"Serena." Darian whispered her name over and over, just holding her.   
  
"This is so gross! I knew they were crazy over each other, but this is ridiculous!" Jeffery   
said completely disgusted. Serena and Darian turned to Jeffery just as he charged towards   
them. Darian pushed her behind him, meeting Jeffery's blade with his own. Darian was tired and   
Jeffery was fresh.....there was no way Darian could win. Darian did his best but Jeffery still   
managed to knock Darian's sword from his tired hands. Jeffery lashed out with his sword,   
slashing Darian across the middle. Darian fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen.   
  
"No!" Serena screamed and rushed to his side.   
  
"World Shaking!" the attack smashed right into Jeffery knocking him into a wall.   
  
"Darian, don't leave me."   
  
"I love you." Darian whispered before he passed out from the pain.   
  
"Darian!" Serena sobbed.   
  
"Good, at least I finally managed to kill one of you."   
  
Four surprised scouts looked up to see Jeffery rising. "That attack should have killed him if   
he was......" Jupiter stuttered to a stop.   
  
"If he was human." Jeffery finished for her and started laughing. His body began to alter, and   
soon a huge insect-like creature stood before them. His voice, like his body, had altered as   
well, his laughter sounded almost mechanical. "As you can see, I'M NOT!" He raced towards them   
on four legs, holding up the other two like arms. He grabbed Sailors Jupiter and Uranus and   
smashed them into and through of the walls.   
  
"Submarine...."   
  
"Wait, stop!" Serena yelled, "You might hit Haruka and Lita!"   
  
Jeffery turned to face them again, Haruka and Lita were lying unconcious on the floor. He   
charged towards them, Michiru shoved Serena out of the way and she alone was grabbed and   
smashed into the next wall. Serena turned from her place on the floor to see Michiru lying   
partly in the room and partly in the next. Serena looked back at Jeffery.   
  
"I will defeat you, Jeffery, in the name of the Moon." Serena said calmly. She called forth   
the Silver Crystal and held it out in front of her. Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity   
and Jeffery started laughing.   
  
"How can you possible expect to do me any harm in that form?" he asked laughing cruely.   
  
Serena said nothing, and concentrated on the crystal. Light came forth and Jeffery howled in   
pain when it hit him. He balsted the light back with a wave of his nega-energy. It was a   
battle for supremacy and their could be only one victor. Serena felt his energy slowly beating   
hers back. I can't lose, my friends are counting on me, Darian's counting on me! "For Darian!"   
she shouted and the Silver Crystal explelled more power, "For my friends!" she yelled over the   
screams of the dying Jeffery, "For me." she whispered looking at the dust lying on the floor.   
She heard a moan and turned to run to Darian. "Darian!" she said when she reached him. "Darian,   
stay still, I'll go get help." she said and started to move away.   
  
"Too late," he whispered, "Stay with me."   
  
"Darian, please." she sobbed, "Don't leave me, I love you!"   
  
Darian smiled at her through the pain, "I was wondering when you would say that." he tried to   
laugh but instead he groaned in pain and passed out again.   
  
"Darian, you can't leave me," Serena cried and once more pulled the Silver Crystal out. "Silver   
Crystal, can you heal him?" she asked. She hoped that the words would appear in her mind, but   
there was nothing. "Please! I can't live without him!"   
  
'.......Moon Love Healing........'   
  
"Thank you! Moon Love Healing!" Serena shouted.   
  
The light of the Silver Crystal encased Darian so bright Serena had to turn away. When the   
light faded, she turned and Darian's eyes met her own. "Darian!"   
  
"Serena." he held her in his arms long after the medics came in to take care of the scouts and   
Prince Hermes. He held her while his parents returned to the room to find him. He held her   
while they looked on, not caring who saw how much he loved this woman.   
  
**************************************   
So how was that? E-MAIL ME! I crave attention!   
  
That was the end...other than the few afterthoughts and explanations to come. Was it good?   
Was it bad? Was it totally rad? I made a rhyme!   
  
Thanks to everyone who has e-mailed me! Thanks to Andrea for posting the story! Thanks to my   
legion of fans...I know you are out there somewhere! Thanks everyone!   
  
This is shameless self-promotion, but I BEG YOU VIST MY SITE!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	6. Afterthoughts and Explanations

Title: Silver Millennium Training   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
E-Mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Villa/3319   
Rating: G   
Type: Love Story b/w Darian and Serena   
**************************************   
  
This is the afterthoughts and explanations section. It isn't required reading, but for those   
who wish the story was more complete than where I stopped it, here are the ending thoughts.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....   
  
**************************************   
  
Afterthoughts -   
  
It was discovered that the real Jeffery had been killed eight years before and the insectoid   
had taken his place. Jeffery's body was given a proper burial.   
  
Haruka and Michiru wed much to the shock of the galaxy, and Michiru had a baby girl. Lita fell   
in love with Garath and married him, presently they have twin sons.   
  
Darian and Serena were wed soon after and in the first year of their marriage were blessed   
with a daughter. They called her Chibi-usa   
  
Explanations -   
  
I used the English version names, because those are the ones that I was most familiar with at   
the time.   
  
I hate the idea of Usagi and Mamoru dying so Beryl never existed in my story.   
  
I hate the four generals, you know, Jedite and his gang, so THEY DON'T EXIST EITHER!   
  
Haruka is my fav, followed closely by Makoto, Michiru, and Setsuna so this story is about my favs! I love Ami too, but I   
decided not to include her in this one because it just didn't seem like Ami would be there. So   
she is under special training at a secret base on Mercury.   
  
My characters got their names from all over the place:   
Jeffery is a friend of mine   
Hermes is a Greek god   
Garath is a character in a movie   
Edmund is from 'the Chronicles of Narnia' by C.S. Lewis   
Larak is from one of Anne McCaffery's books   
Seomen is from one of Tad Williams's books   
  
**************************************   
That is the end of Silver Millennium Training, but I have a new story in the making. I don't   
know how it is going to turn out really so I am going to take a week or two and decide if I   
will send it in or not.   
  
Thanks to everyone who has e-mailed me! Thanks to Andrea for posting the story! Thanks to my   
legion of fans...I know you are out there somewhere! Thanks everyone!   
  
This is shameless self-promotion, but I BEG YOU VIST MY SITE!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


End file.
